Broke up
by mikathevampire
Summary: Ella era muy ingenua, solo consideraba que aquel amor que poseía iba a ser el último en su vida, habían planificado muchas cosas para ello, pero como siempre nada dura para siempre...


**Este OS :3 fue beteado por yuriby!**

**Nota: Este relato posee echos reales **

* * *

**Broke Up..**.

Un mes… desde que nos habíamos conocido, una vez que no olvidaré, la forma en que sus ojos me miraban, él y yo estábamos nerviosos, por cosas del destino habíamos tenido amigos en común y siempre hablábamos por mensaje de texto o por facebook pero en persona nunca nos habíamos visto, me mordí el labio, no era tan alto solo un poco más que yo, tenía un cuerpo que muy bien cuidado y su cabello largo junto con sus lentes me hacían sentir raro pero todo él tenía un contraste único.

-Esto-murmuró mirando al piso-toma-sacó una gorra de su mochila.

Sonreí se la había pedido hacia un tiempo atrás y ahora él me la daba, me la puse en mi cabello y le dije- me encanta-, él solo sonrió, nos la pasamos conociéndonos ese día, le explique el por qué no frecuentaba ya ese centro comercial y él se limitó a contarme cosas de su niñez, recordar ese día siempre me hacía sonreír, había conocido a una gran persona, una capaz de hacerme reír y una persona que jamás olvidaría.

Dos meses… ¿Cómo una persona se hizo tan indispensable en tan corto tiempo?, cuando menos me lo esperé, mi corazón latía rápido al ver ese pequeño punto verde que significaba estar conectado, ¿Cómo podía quedarme hasta altas horas hablando solo con él sin que me importará alguien más?

Felicidad, solo él podía traerme esa felicidad indiscutible, esa felicidad que no había traído en años.

-Esto-recuerdo que me dijo mientras caminábamos-me gustas-me soltó de sopetón, esas palabras… tantas veces las había mantenido en mi mente, imaginado que me las dijera, es más había asegurado a mis amigos que tal vez las cosas se daban entre nosotros y ahora estaba sucediendo-¿quieres ser mi novia?-había murmurado algo avergonzado

Mi corazón había saltado de mi pecho y yo le había abrazado soltando un –sí- y él me había dado un beso en la mejilla.

Después de ese tiempo las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que pensaba, él y yo nos habíamos vuelto uno -no en el sentido físico- él parecía estar conmigo en cada momento de la vida.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me hice esto? -le pregunte saliendo de mis pensamientos, él tomó mi mano helada con la suya que estaba sumamente caliente

-Si-rió-fue cuando intentaste rodar en mi casa-beso la pequeña herida

- ¿Recuerdas esto?-me pregunto, me levantó y me echo suavemente hacia atrás mientras su brazo estaba firmemente en mi cintura.

-Si-sonreí-pero no recuerdo cuando fue eso-murmuré algo avergonzada

- cuando cumplimos nuestros 4 meses pequeña -sonrió

Todo en él es divino, suspiré solo hacía falta que tuviera un caballo y listo era mi príncipe azul secuestrador y es que él más de una vez quiso secuestrarme para tenerme lejos de mi familia y solo tenerme para él, en realidad no me importaba pero no podía dejar que lo metieran a la cárcel por una cosa así.

-Tenemos que hablar-murmuró, sentí un balde de agua fría en todo el cuerpo no entendía nada en un momento estábamos riéndonos y al otro él ya estaba serio

- ¿Sobre….qué? –pregunte en un murmullo intentando que mi voz saliera clara

-verás-murmuró-las cosas ya no son las mismas y está claro que tú necesitas tu espacio-sonrió-así que lo nuestro terminó-se alzo de hombros

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan destrozada como ahora, él se levantó y tomó una maleta que estaba al costado del sofá y que yo recién me daba cuenta.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte e intenté que mi voz no se quebrara a pesar de las lágrimas

-Irme-murmuró mientras jugaba con el anillo que estaba en su dedo y el cual no le había visto antes

-No te basta con romperme el corazón y ver que caen lágrimas de mis ojos-dije observando el piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-No te mientas-sonrió-tu nunca has llorado por nadie más que por ti-fue todo lo que dijo, dio media vuelta y yo caí de rodillas, será que era cierto aquello…

La puerta cerró y yo estalle, solloce como no lo había hecho nunca, miré la puerta esperando que volviera y que todo esto no sea más que un maldito sueño del cual en cualquier momento me despertaría y él estaría aquí conmigo como lo había prometido. Él nunca había sido así, ¿Acaso sus promesas eran mentiras?, ¿A caso era cómo los demás? , no me malentiendan no digo que son todos, solo digo que es el tipo de personas que promete y no cumple, el que cree que un simple "Estaremos juntos para siempre" se debe tomar a la ligera.

Tomé mi celular mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-¿qué pasa?-me preguntó ella, aquella persona en la cual podía confiar mi alma y sabía que nunca jamás me iba a defraudar

-Se fue-murmuró con la voz entrecortada

-maldición-colgó la llamada y yo camine hasta mi laptop, la prendí y ahí estaba mi otra mejor amiga, era como una madre para mi, era mi hermana y la adoraba, le conté lo que me pasaba, cada cosa que había hecho y como en estos momentos sentía que nada podía animarme, escuché un auto estacionarse e inmediatamente Alice interrumpió en la habitación, me tomó en brazos mientras yo intentaba no llorar.

-Es un idiota-dijo por fin-no voy a perdonarle lo que te ha hecho-murmuró

Me jalo y me sentó en el sofá, fue a mi cocina e inmediatamente sentí como el chocolate se fundía, ella se acerco con una taza llena de lo que parecía chocolate caliente, probé un poco sintiéndome mejor.

-Está rico-le comente

-Es nutella con leche-me explico

Asentí y me dispuse a hablar con ella, cada tanto me hacía sonreír, sentía que con ella mis problemas se iban, después de todo éramos amigas.

-Eres una tonta-murmuró de pronto

-¿por qué?-le pregunté

-por llorar por un chico que no vale la pena-murmuró de pronto, así que, ¿qué te parece un poco de rock?

Le alcé una ceja mientras intentaba saber ¿Por qué mi amiga actuaba así de pronto? y como por arte de magia mi celular sonó.

"_soy un idiota por dejarte así, pero es lo mejor te deseo lo mejor en la vida__"_

Era un maldito mensaje de despedida, miré el celular con todo el desprecio del mundo, pulse borrar y miré a mi amiga.

-Sabes-le comenté y ella me alzó una ceja-tienes razón es un idiota y yo tengo que seguir con mi vida-

Ella asintió y me sonrió- ¡Es hora de la fiesta! -asentí-pues bien entonces traeré las películas-

Sin más camino hacia las escaleras.

-Estás haciendo una buena elección-murmuró de pronto.

Sonreí lo sabía si el maldito quería irse de mi vida que lo hiciera pero yo iba a continuar pasará lo que pasará, nunca más me derrumbaría si querían quedarse bien y si querían irse también, nadie me volvería hacer daño, porque a partir de ahora yo sería más fuerte.

* * *

**Bueno chicas esto es la explicación de porqué el retraso de "la escritora" T_T en serio lo siento... Pero como ya saben ahora escribo más que nunca :3 ahahahahah *w* -en cierta forma se lo debo- por otro lado ^^ espero que me dejen un RR, no se olviden que falta poco para acabar ese fic :3 **

**Cuídense**** las quierooo! **


End file.
